dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluedude
Bluedude, also known as iKickarse in the forums, is a Dollars member from Southeast Asia. People has been questioning about Bluedude's gender. Some say Bluedude's a guy, some say Bluedude's a girl. But it's pretty obvious what Bluedude's real gender is. Just look at the way Bluedude react to things and you would probably guess it right. Blue''dude''. Bluedude likes FIFA World Cup, a lot. Most ot the time, Bluedude would be the one rambling about World Cup in chatrooms. But sad to say, Bluedude doesn't really have a one true team that sHe supports. Bluedude supports the teams that go against Brazil (No offence to any Brazillians), England, Japan, Germany and Spain. The special day when Brazil lost to Holland was Caps day, at the very last minute. Bluedude celebrated this day with Orihara, Aki, Ekim, Henry (even though he is brazilian), Kida and a few others on the chats by capslocking. Bluedude could have celebrated until past midnight, but Bluedude's parents had to chase Bluedude away from the laptop. Bluedude is married to Vmac. In the Bahamas. Strangely, Bluedude has no memories of the wedding. Vmac had explained that someone spiked their drinks, got drunk and got married. They have a scary stalker kid called Shunatsu. Aforementioned, Bluedude has a stalker named StalkBlue, also known as Shunatsu or Shun or IluveBlue. Shun won't stop stalking Bluedude. This scares Bluedude, a lot. Shun even stalks Bluedude in real life and glomps Bluedude everytime Shun sees Bluedude. FYI, Shun's glomps are terrifying. Beware. Bluedude almost has a trauma now. Bluedude likes lots of things from the chats. Bluedude likes Ekihara, even though Orihara is against this. Bluedude likes to call KiDaDaDa! KIDADADADADADADADADAAAA. Bluedude likes the fact that Aki is a porn informant. Bluedude likes the Ricecooker, because Bluedude likes cooking and eating rice. Bluedude likes Kaito's ice creams. Bluedude likes Mayorin's poeticness. Bluedude likes sitting on Lia. Bluedude loves Mato's/Vmac's Izaya Milkshakes And so on. Bluedude has dislikes too. Bluedude dislikes getting tentacle-raped by Rubicante's glowing tentacles. Bluedude dislikes Shun's scary glomps. Bluedude dislikes Alice's crazy Nazi grammar rule. Bluedude dislikes Mairu and Kururi because they remind Bluedude of her annoying younger sisters. They like annoying the hell out of him too.Bluedude dislikes getting confused in chats. Bluedude is currently obsessed with Inception. One small word about Inception and Bluedude would probably bring the whole room down. Same goes for Bleach. Other Names Bluedude changes his name whenever she wants. Well, mostly for a special reason/occasion, that is. *Blueman Bluedude was chosen to be the Best Blueman in IzayaM's and Mato's Wedding Ceremony. *Pinkdude On the 23rd June, Bluedude was Pinkdude for a day. Reason was because it was National Pink Day and Bluedude was dared to change into Pink. So, Bluedude ended up showering chatrooms with pinknesss reluctantly. *Bluedude 1. A very special day but Bluedude fails to remember the date. It was the day when the Blues took over the chatrooms. Rubicante lead the Blue raid, and was known as 'Bluedude.' , Bluedude was well, just 'Bluedude' , Orihara as 'Bluedude..' , Kaito as 'BlueKaito' and others too, like RangerBlue. RangerBlue wins all. 2. Just Bluedude when Germany lost to Spain the other day. Aki turned emo Aki and Izaya was emozaya. The atmosphere in the room wasn't really, well, nice. Bluedude felt neutral because Bluedude supports both Germany and Spain. 3. 28th July 2010 was another special day, because it was the second invasion of the BLUEDUDES. There were Bluedude(The Original), Bluedude. , .Bluedude, -Bluedude, Bluedude* and BlueSaika. Yes, BlueSaika. BlueSaika did most of the spamming. Heck, BlueSaika spammed ALL THE ROOMS. BlueSaika FTW. 4. After the second invasion, Yellowdude appeared. Then, there was Redude, then Greendude, Pinkdude, Limedude and Graydude. And yours truly, Bluedude. Happy, happy times. 'IMGONNAFUCKYOUUP' is quoted by Bluedude, because Yellowdude wouldn't cooperate. *BLUEDUDE Remember the day when Brazil lost to Holland? Yeah. That was Caps day. *BLACKDUDE Black, because if Bluedude puts blue, sHe would be supporting Argentina. Capslock, because Germany won! And it's Caps day the second. AND THE DAY ORIHARA STRIPPED. OH DEAR GOD. BLUEDUDE MIGHT GO GAY FOR HIM. And after Blackdude went back to Bluedude, whooboy. The room went chaotic and it was called the Drunk Room. *ORANGEDUDE Because Holland won against Uruguay and we had Caps day the third. *pop (Pink) This happened when Bluedude found a JAPANESE version of the dollars chats. Bluedude, SparkleG, ekim and Shiki went to raid the Japanese rooms. But was unfortunately, kicked out due to their...foreignness and hyperness. *KanyeWest Yes. That was bluedude. This happened when Mayorin and Mato were...Ken something something. *Reddude Bluedude is known as Reddude in that latest chatroom where there's a WHOLE LOT OF icons to choose from. *Bloopers Bluedude likes appearing as Bloopers sometimes. Category:Users